


Blame it... On my craziness

by Value



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: A pirate that can't swim, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ocassional genderbender, PWP
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Value/pseuds/Value
Summary: Kinktober and OTP <3





	1. Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxisMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/gifts).



Bastaba con que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo, que el agua lo reclamara con más ímpetu para que él perdiera el balance y terminase tomando agua hasta que sus pulmones lloraran. Se veía doloroso.

Dick no sabía nadar y por eso, Jason siempre iba a visitarlo en las orillas. En un rincón semi oculto, en el que dejaba su torso descansar sobre la arena mientras escuchaba la voz de Dick, sus dedos que ocasionalmente se enredaban en su cabello.

Esa era la naturaleza de sus encuentros. Calmados, al menos lo más calmado que se podía estar alrededor de Grayson.

Sin embargo, Jason ya no sentía la textura caprichosa de la arena. Ahora estaba en el calor del regazo de Dick, un regazo libre de ropas, uno sobre el que no se reclinaba sino que encaraba. Sus labios se abrieron por instinto, su piel reaccionó a los sonidos ajenos. El intruso en su boca avanzaba, cortándole un aliento que no creyó necesitar hasta ese momento.

Le tocaba tan profundo en la garganta que Jason se ahogaba. Pero existía una diferencia. 

Dolía, pero no huía. Quemaba y lo deseaba. No sabía si él se movía o era Dick.

Lo disfrutaba.


	2. Begging

—Jason… ¡Jason!

Ha escuchado muchas veces su nombre viniendo de la boca de Richard. Entre jugueteo, frustración, bromas y regaños. Nunca como lo percibía ahora. Dick parecía acariciar su nombre con la lengua con una suavidad que contrastaba con los fuertes jalones que le daba a su cabello, el tintineo de sus caderas al ir y venir.

Quería decir su nombre también, que su boca encarnara las mismas suplicas. Quizá después, cuando sus labios no tuviesen al borde de la locura a Dick.

Dick estaba de rodillas, los estorbosos pantalones y correas dejados engullir por la arena. Jason no podía hablar, pero de su garganta se escapaban gruñidos deliciosos, unos que aparecían con cada nueva exclamación de su amante. Unos que se acallaban cuando la descarga llegaba, desbordándose por las esquinas, mancillando la pureza de su rostro.

Jason no necesitaba respirar pero ahora estaba jadeando, tendido en la arena, una sonrisa extraña pintada en sus facciones.

—Jason…

De nuevo esa voz tan familiar era diferente. Seguía siendo una súplica, dulce y caprichosa… Un ruego que se sabía inadecuado, puesto que no había nada que pedir, nada que Jason no hubiese entregado ya.

—Richard. —El nombre completo también era una novedad.


	3. Sensory Deprivation

Pudo reconocerle gracias a ese dije, el collar que le regaló cuando se conocieron, siendo casi niños.

La forma de un robín plateado que ahora parecía hundirse en unos abundantes senos, en los que se notaban pequeñas pecas, tan pequeñas que podían pasar inadvertidas. Las ondas del rojo más profundo que vio jamás se extendían por esa espalda, tan blanca, que se estrechaba en la línea de su cintura. 

Los ojos verdes que amaba permanecían sellados por la venda improvisaba que creaba la pañoleta de Dick.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó casi sin aliento, permitiéndose dejar de mirar, empezar a sentirla con la yema de sus dedos, con sus palmas, con el roce de su cuerpo.

Jason. No. Jazz sonrió con algo de malicia, algo de coquetería.

Las manos de Dick continuaron su camino, colonizando cada pequeño espacio. Jazz empezaba a jadear más seguido. El no verlo, no poder predecir sus intenciones… Estaba resultando entretenido y frustrante a partes iguales.

—Cuando te dije que también era mujer no estaba bromeando.

Richard recordaba muy vagamente el episodio, sus memorias difusas en tanto su pulso se aceleraba, su boca se secaba. 

—Dick…

Susurró impaciente. Richard echó a reír, decidido a no contenerse más.


	4. Dacryphilia

Había empezado en medio de un intercambio de anécdotas de los primeros años en que se conocieron. Jason a la defensiva, Dick tan curioso. Se sacaron palabras a fuerza, se aceptaron en su inmensa diferencia con una combinación entre miedo y, oh, tanta dicha.

Empezó con un beso inocente, muy similar al primero que compartieron. La espalda de Dick dio contra la arena, sus cabellos alborotados impregnándose de aquellas partículas doradas, como su piel, como la energía que solía irradiar.

Inició con risitas, los primeros rastros de saliva brillando en la piel, reapareciendo en sus recuerdos. La emoción terminó desbordándose y pronto, Dick sollozaba y reía a partes iguales.

—Por un momento creí… Que no me dejarías conocerte. 

Ya no existía angustia, Jason no desaparecería en la espuma del mar. Ahora el alivio era palpable y las lágrimas de emoción del mayor estaban provocando… Efectos inesperados.

Jason se acercó, inclinándose hacia quien pudo ser su cazador y, en cambio, terminó siendo todo lo bueno alguna vez existente en su vida. Su lengua emergió, llegando hasta la fuente, los ojos del cielo. Soltó un gruñido y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fervor, se fundió en su calor con deleite, familiaridad.


	5. Feet

Tener pies era algo que nunca había añorado. Seguro, le despertaban curiosidad, así como el andar en la tierra con libertad, esa sensación que Dick describía como cosquillas al rozar los pastos o al hundirse en la arena, más jamás tuvo el deseo de vivirlo por cuenta propia.

Tener pies era extraño. Sobre todo cuando todas las anécdotas y preguntas que pudiese tener en torno a ello eran bastante diferentes de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—Jas-Jason… —La voz entrecortada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y como reflejo, las plantas de sus pies apretaron, sacándole un feroz aullido a su amante. 

No iba a afirmar descaradamente que no apreciaba las nuevas bondades que estaba descubriendo de su regalo. Era temporal, un control efímero de una forma que normalmente no le pertenecía, así que iba a hacer que valiese la pena para ambos.

Masturbando con esmero al mayor, la satisfacción se irradiaba directamente a todo su semblante al ganar más sonidos deliciosos, más de esa fricción, ese calor pulsante, hasta la viscosidad del líquido que se desbordaba del glande ajeno. Jason se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar.

El semen bañando sus pies era su recompensa.


	6. Cock Worship

Dick siempre pensó en Jason como el ser más atractivo con el que alguna vez hubiese cruzado caminos. Y una vez las hormonas y la adultez hicieron su trabajo, pensó muchas cosas más, tan sublimes como que las escalas que alcanzaban a aparecer al azar en su amplia espalda eran hermosas, del mismo tono que sus ojos, así como ideas más… Mundanas, como esa boca chocando con la suya, el probar su piel, acariciarle.

Reafirmó su adoración al ver su fase humana. Temporal. Pero lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sus piernas eran un sueño, musculosas, sus pies tan suaves ya lo habían llevado al límite, pero no estaba dispuesto a terminar las cosas en ese instante. No con ese miembro erecto invadiendo su visión, haciendo que su erección regresara demasiado rápido. 

Jason sabía cómo prepararlo, tampoco era la primera vez que lo penetraba con sus largos dedos. Pero por los dioses que tener ese pene, enorme, tan grueso y caliente, palpitando y abriéndose paso. Le ardía, le llenaba y Dick jadeaba con una intensidad nueva para ambos.

—Tan lleno… Tú… Tan profundo… Tan perfecto… —Richard parecía hablarle más al miembro de Jason, acariciando el punto en que sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, chocando.


	7. Aphrodisiacs

Las sirenas eran seres temidos, altamente repudiados por los piratas. No se trataba tan solo de que fuesen catalogados como amenaza, sino que burlaban su orgullo, encantándolos con su hermosa voz que tejía promesas, sus esbeltos cuerpos que auguraban el mejor viaje de la vida. Era un rencor infundido en cada marinero desde muy corta edad.

Dick no había sido la excepción, al menos hasta cierto punto. Los adultos que lo rodeaban habían repetido la misma enseñanza vez tras otra, pero eso no bastaba para moldear sus convicciones. 

De ahí que la primera vez que encontró a Jason no sintió desdén. Solo contempló un ser vulnerable, con la piel enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada y se lanzó a ayudarlo, a curar sus heridas. Richard se esmeraba en obtener cada palabra, Jason no sabía si quejarse por el efecto de los afrodisiacos con los que lo habían atacado o de la incesante parafernalia del mayor.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? Fue una de las interrogantes que más repetía.

—Piratas. Como tú. —Esgrimió sin duda. —Apenas logré escapar.

Richard frunció el ceño, tomó una de sus manos. 

—Nunca más. Yo te protegeré.

Jason se sonrojó, se recostó contra su pecho. Los químicos, claro.


	8. Angry sex

Dick emergió con presteza del agua, respirando con algo de dificultad, tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire que le fuese posible antes de que Jason lo halara de nuevo consigo, porque lo haría, de eso estaba seguro y Dick no solo buscaría ese desenlace sino que también lo empujaría, lo hundiría en la asfixia de su cuerpo, de sus besos demandantes

El mar se removía, parecía rugir molesto ante la continua perturbación de los ruidosos amantes, los reclamos hacia el otro que mutaban en gruñidos ininteligibles.

—Hazlo. —Demandó Dick, con una autoridad tan soberbia que consiguió hacer estremecer a Jason.

—Oblígame. —Respondió, porque sin importar los efectos de la lujuria… Él jamás cedería con facilidad.

—Jason. —Era un siseo, un gemido, una voz que calaba hasta los huesos.

—Richard. —Respondió, arrancándole la ropa. Su obediencia no sería en vano.

No pasaron ni dos segundos en los que Jason adoptó su forma humana y ya tenía a Richard contra el suelo, de rodillas, con el mejor trasero de todas las sagas en el aire. Invadió sus entrañas, reclamó la humedad de los ojos, la sonrisa masoquista de los labios.

Se redujeron a jadeos desesperados, a reprimendas disueltas en adoración.


	9. Titfucking

—Te noto algo alterado, Richard, ¿ocurre algo?

Los ojos azules brillaron, indecisos entre la lujuria y la reprimenda, sin embargo no se enfrentaron a los ojos de la sirena. No. Permanecieron fijos en sus senos que ascendían y descendían, torturando su erección segundo a segundo. Jazz estaba sentada, casi en la orilla del mar, majestuosa, sus largos cabellos agasajando su figura. Las escamas relucían en la luz del sol y emergían del mar de vez en cuando, la hermosa cola mayormente sumergida en las aguas.

La sirena rio, satisfecha al poder explorar más de cada faceta con su amante prohibido.

—¿Tu tripulación sigue odiando el canto de las sirenas?

Dick apenas sí asintió cuando la escuchó. Notas perfectas fueron invadiendo el ambiente, desde un tímido susurro que fue escalando a palabras claras pertenecientes a un idioma desconocido. Era un sonido vibrante que le hacía sentir etéreo, que se metía en cada uno de sus poros inyectando una energía extraña. Una experiencia que sumada al aroma del sexo, el calor de su cuerpo exquisito… Resultaba enloquecedor.

—Debo… Ser el peor pirata… 

El semen se adueñó de la piel blanca y el cabello rojo.

—Debes serlo… —Admitió ella, lamiendo lo que podía.


	10. Hair-pulling

Ella gemía más fuerte cuando Dick le halaba el cabello.

Él tenía una obsesión tan evidente con los pelirrojos… Luego estaba ella, con sus hebras entre el fuego y el vino, que parecía estar abrazando sus dedos, besándolos en cada tacto, y en cada tirón, se sentían como cadenas que lo ataban gozoso a su amada.

Habían permanecido así, jugueteando el uno con el otro, dejando que la intimidad de sus roces fuese una sorpresa en cada momento. Ensimismados, fueron ajenos a las voces estruendosas, las risas de un grupo de hombres hasta que ya ellos estaban muy cerca para que la sirena se marchara.

Jazz suspiró con algo de cansancio, adoptando su forma humana una vez más, estaba abusando bastante de esa habilidad. Dick chasqueó la lengua y se desprendió de su amplio abrigo, cubriéndola, dejándola acomodarse en su regazo. Con toda confianza, ella cruzó los brazos por el cuello del pirata.

Los ruidos se transformaron en silbidos, cumplidos indeseados.

Jazz frunció el ceño, los fulminó con la mirada.

—Suficientes tonterías. Me estoy follando a su capitán, también mando aquí.

Dick soltó una risa. —Ya la oyeron. ¡Muévanse!

La tripulación bufó pero decidió acatar. Esa mujer debía tener magia.


	11. Tribadism

Una vez entregó todas las instrucciones a su tripulación, Dick fue en busca de la sirena a quien halló reclinada en el barandal, cuan si inevitablemente, su cuerpo fuese llamado a regresar al mar. El pirata se permitió reflexionar sobre ello por unos momentos, sobre cada instante en que arrancaba a ese ser mítico de su entorno, de su realidad.

—Jazz, ven conmigo. Necesitas descansar. —Susurró en tono suave, rodeando su cintura, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos que llevaban el susurro de las olas.

Ella soltó una risa encantadora, dejándose llevar, sin dedicar ni una segunda mirada a su eterno hogar.

—Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Richard. —Sentenció y sin dejarle oportunidad para reaccionar, asaltó su boca, empujándolo hasta que sus cuerpos dieron contra el improvisado lecho. Dick intentó hablar, excusarse de algún modo ante el gozo que encontraba conservándola a su lado, obviando tantas consecuencias… Ella no se lo permitió, era demasiado evidente.

—Tu destino me pertenece. 

Desnudos, Jazz tomó las piernas de Dick, acomodándolas de tal forma que su vulva se rozara con el miembro semierecto. Su clítoris pulsaba en cada toque, su vagina se humedecía ante el ritmo nada gentil.

—Sí… —Reconoció, moviéndose más.


	12. Rimming

—¡Hey Dick, ya deja esos mapas! ¡Tenemos un banquete y mucho qué celebrar!

Las voces animadas de los otros piratas hacían eco por todo el barco y Richard les escuchaba con claridad… Pero no podía responderles, el aire apenas le daba para respirar.

—¿Dickie? ¿Pasa algo? —El tono de voz de Wally sonaba demasiado prevenido como para que pudiera seguir ignorándolo. Además todos sabían que no estaba solo… No quería alzar sospechas que perjudicaran a Jazz. Inhaló profundamente, rezando porque su voz sonara lo menos quebrada posible.

La lengua que atormentaba su entrada no se detuvo ante sus plegarias.

—Estoy bien… Ah… Cansado… Déjame dormir…

Sí, eso no sonó para nada sospechoso.

—¿Y la belleza? ¿Ella no querrá celebrar? —Comentó Roy, con toda intención.

Dick chasqueó la lengua, pero antes de que pudiese lanzar reprimenda alguna, un sonido de succión invadió el ambiente, arrancándole el gemido que tanto intentó reprimir.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí. Yo ya estoy celebrando.

No les tomó mucho conectar los puntos, la voz ronca de la joven y los jadeos de su capitán que no cesaron ni un segundo confirmando sus expectativas. El color rojo subió a sus rostros y soltaron una risa burlona.


	13. Creampie

—No me estás escuchando… ¡Jason! Ya no puedes seguir sometiéndote a esto.

—Sabias palabras. Trata de… Decirlas en un momento en que no le estés sacando provecho a lo que reprochas.

Dick lo embistió con más fuerza como respuesta. Es que en ningún momento estaba quejándose de poder tenerle en una forma similar a la suya, disfrutarle a plenitud. Pero lo sabía, el desgaste que esto le conllevaba a su amado.

Apretó los ojos y siguió moviéndose, descontento con esa noción. Jason era suyo… Quería que siempre fuese suyo. Pero no deseaba hacerle daño.

—No es necesario, Jay… Puedo hacer el sacrificio yo. Irme contigo.

Jason lo miró como si le hubiese brotado una nueva cabeza. No porque fuese una misión imposible, sino por todos los sacrificios que implicaba.

—Dick… Ah… Perderías todo. —Su barco, su tripulación, su propósito. Podría ser parte de la especie de Jason, pero a cambio, jamás volvería a ser humano. 

—¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró ahogado, sintiendo cómo el placer explotaba, emergía de su cuerpo. Se permitió el acto caprichoso de salir de su interior, contemplar cómo el semen se desbordaba de la entrada de su amante. —Te tendría a ti, al fin y al cabo.


	14. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es lo que esperarías con este kink.

—Quieres ser como yo y ni siquiera sabes nadar como humano, Richard John Grayson, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

Dick se encogió sobre sí mismo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha hasta que ya no escuchó su voz. Con algo de temor, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una expresión dulce.

—No te diré que será una experiencia agradable, pero ya que no sabes, te enseñaré todo desde el inicio. —Eso no sonaba mal, pero una advertencia de Jason nunca era de subestimar. Dick tomó aire y asintió, aferrándose a su proclama. Haría lo que fuese para estar junto a su amado.

Sin más aviso, Jason tomó su brazo y lo llevó consigo, arrastrándolo sin piedad a una parte relativamente profunda. Richard había tomado aire, pero no podía evitar sentir terror ante tan inmensa oscuridad, devorándolo. Su temor debió ser evidente, pues Jason se giró hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Su calor era… Alentador, agradable. Le recordaba que estaba vivo.

El que estuviera masturbándolo no era muy diferente… ¡Pero eso no lo ayudaba a mantener el aire!

Temblando y retorciéndose, Dick cedió el aire que era su salvación. Ahogándose en el agua y el placer a partes iguales.


	15. Intercrural sex

—Hood, ¿qué?  
—Cállate, N. Podrían escucharnos.

Dick echó un vistazo, notando que Jason tenía razón, Bruce y Tim eran los más cercanos y eso era preocupante. No que lograra disuadirlo de continuar.

—Tú fuiste quien quiso esto desde el principio, ¿no es así? —Bajándose los pantalones sin mucha ceremonia y ofreciéndole los muslos con los que no solo Nightwing venía fantaseando. —Todo tuyo. —Comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

Tenían puestos sus trajes pero no las máscaras, por lo que no podían disimular el hambre en sus miradas.

Se acomodaron, sus piernas casi entrelazadas y Dick liberó su miembro erecto. El contacto con la piel de Jason, el tener su miembro estuvo aprisionado entre los fuertes músculos de esas piernas que debían ser la representación del pecado… Bueno… Tuvo que morderse con demasiada fuerza la mano para que su gemido no fuese audible.

—Vamos, muévete. Quiero verlo… Nightwing, Dick Grayson, perdiendo el control por mí

Y así lo hizo. Empezó un curso de embestidas necesitadas, aferrándose a las caderas ajenas. Bebió de su placer, de la locura de ambos y adornó la camisa ajena con su descarga.

\---

—¿Dick? Por fin despiertas, ¿era entretenido tu sueño?

Sí que lo había sido.


	16. Nipple play

Le gustaba trabajar duro, esa satisfacción que parecía materializarse en forma de un calorcito en el pecho, horas y horas invertidas en un esfuerzo consciente le sabían bien, por lo que opuso resistencia ante las sugerencias de Jason de tomarse un descanso, al menos hasta la quinta vez, en la que ya sus músculos parecían dormirse, cosquilleando ante cualquier acción.

 

—Qué terco eres, pirata. —Comentó Jason, en tanto acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de Dick, arrancándole risillas.

 

—Ya me conoces. —Guiñó el ojo antes de acomodarse mejor en el regazo ajeno. —Pero lo logré, Jay, por fin puedo nadar. No solo chapotear, también sumergirme en lo profundo y recorrer amplias distancias, ¡lo estoy logrando, Jay!

 

Jason rio, divertido ante el hecho de que pese a haber estado allí para contemplarlo todo, Dick aún sentía la necesidad de contarlo.

 

Iba a felicitarlo, pero Richard se adelantó.

 

—¿Premio?

 

Jasón bufó, escéptico.

 

—¿Te queda energía como para pedir eso?

 

Dick respondió con la primera lamida a uno de los pezones de su amado, mordiéndolo con entusiasmo mientras estimulaba con sus dedos el otro. Era un buen asalto, uno que tenía a Jason temblando. Mucho más cuando Dick juntó su pecho al suyo, rozándolos rítmicamente.


	17. Seduction

Era una belleza que desconocía hasta que la vió en Jason. Esa magnífica combinación entre la masculinidad de los rasgos de su rostro y la delicada mística de sus escamas, asomándose curiosas y recibiendo algo de la luz del sol. Jason fue hermoso desde el primer segundo. Jason terminó de seducirlo tras la primera cita real.

Real. En cuanto obtuvo su confianza y pudo entrar a su mundo, apoderarse del espacio entre sus brazos, de la humedad entre sus ocasionales piernas… Estuvo más que perdido.

Llevaba cinco días sin verlo, una mera precaución que tomaron al acercarse a aguas muy transitadas y Dick ya no lo soportaba. Sus manos se deslizaban por su propia piel, insatisfechas al saber que no era lo que buscaban. Se negaba a desvestirse del todo sin que ello significase la gratificación de su amante.

Dioses, ¿Qué tanto se había aferrado a este hombre? ¿Qué tanto protagonismo tenía en su mundo?

La sola pregunta era ridícula. Jason era su mundo.

En cuanto se anunció el avistamiento de nueva tierra, los marinos corrieron, emocionados ante la idea de divisar muy pronto su siguiente destino.

La mirada de Dick permaneció en las aguas, esperando ver su propio tesoro.


	18. Role reversal

—Pareces preocupado, pirata.

Por los dioses, ¡por fin! Dick corrió hacia ella, estrechándola como mejor podía.

—Jazz… —Susurró estupefacto.

La sirena soltó una pequeña risa, acariciando los cabellos de Dick, dejando un beso suave en su cuello. 

—¿Una vez más? —Pidió Jazz, consciente de lo nervioso que solía ponerse Dick cada vez que ella asumía su forma humana. Quizá influyó que ella se viese tan saludable o pudo ser que Richard le hubiese extrañado demasiado, su ansiedad ganándole a su prevención. De cualquier modo, el pirata asintió mientras sentía un temblor recorrerle, notando las hermosas piernas de ella.

Infiltrarse en el barco ya parecía su pasatiempo, pavoneándose con todo dominio por la cubierta hasta arrastrar consigo al capitán, hacerlo rendirse a las bondades de sus curvas. 

Dick cayó sobre el lecho, disfrutando con descaro el quedar con su trasero al aire, uno que pronto recibió las atenciones de la joven. Sus dedos finos lo invadieron sin clemencia, uno tras otro, hasta que tres se unían y jugaban con su interior a su amaño.

—Dickie… Acostúmbrate. Seré mujer un buen tiempo. Luego… Será mi miembro rozando tu mismísima alma.

Ella no le develó en ese segundo el porqué de sus palabras.


	19. Cock-Warming

Puede que ella no dijese mayor cosa, como si el dato de que se fuese a mantener como mujer fuese algo rutinario y hasta cierto punto lo era… Pero Dick sentía que había algo que ella no estaba develando. Suspiró, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos rojizos, estrechándola en su abrazo. Permanecían unidos, su miembro totalmente adentro de la vagina de ella, los residuos del sexo aun presentes. Ya adormilados habían optado por permanecer así y no quería perturbar su descanso, pero…

—Jazz… —Susurró, casi esperando que fuese en vano.

—Por fin. ¿Qué pasa, Dickie? Has estado tenso toda la noche.

Tragó duro, reuniendo valor.

—¿No debería ser esa mi pregunta? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

La sirena se tensó, apretándolo en su interior sin deliberada intención, arrancándoles un gemido corto a ambos.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre venir conmigo?

Dick no tuvo que pensar demasiado para decir un no seguro. Ella asintió, llevando una mano a su vientre

—Estoy embarazada. Quiero tenerlo con este cuerpo, me parece más… Sensato

El calor que Dick sintió inundarle el pecho se extendió hacia su cuello y sus mejillas. Su preocupación se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un afecto inmenso que parecía desbordarse.


	20. Dirty talk

Dick empezó a llenar de atenciones a su compañera, haciendo que le fuesen cocinados platillos especiales, cuidando sus rutinas de nado, masajeando sus hombros y dejando besos afectuosos en su cabeza cada vez que podía. 

Se había convertido en una muy exagerada mamá gallina.

Jazz estuvo bien con ello los primeros días, riendo curiosa al notar cada nueva estrategia que ideaba Dick para su bienestar. Dejó de ser gracioso cuando se dio cuenta que Dick planeaba someterlos a ambos a una consistente abstinencia sexual.

Planeaba confrontarlo a su manera.

Ese día, tenían organizada una expedición a la que ella se unió a la fuerza. Concentrado en liderar a su tripulación, bajó la guardia unos instantes, los precisos para que ella le sacara provecho.

Inclinándose sobre un costado del pirata, Jazz pegó sus labios a la oreja ajena, susurrando todo tipo de deseos, necesidades, demandas que se le ocurrían, hablándole de lo que sabía le gustaba. Apelando a cómo ambos añoraban desesperadamente el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Los labios temblorosos de Dick dejaron salir un jadeo.

—El bebé… —Susurró en claro conflicto.

Jazz sonrió, conocedora de que en el fondo Dick sabía que no existía peligro alguno.

Y que cedería.


	21. Food play

Dick tembló de nuevo, mirándola a través de los mechones oscuros de cabello. El frío de la crema y la textura de las frutas contra su piel eran soportables en comparación con el paseo recurrente de la lengua y los dientes de su amada.

Jazz sonreía mientras masticaba, comiendo religiosamente cada bocado antes de inclinarse de nuevo, pescando más trocos que estaban esparcidos por el pecho y el abdomen de Richard.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió que no comía las suficientes frutas… Yo solo encontré un modo divertido de hacerlo. —Confesó, lamiendo la crema que se las había arreglado para delinear los exquisitos abdominales. 

—… No me quejo… —Entre jadeos, Dick intentó regresarle la misma expresión confiada, por más temblorosa que saliera. 

—Mejor aún… Quiero hacer esto seguido. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que comer fruta en la semana?

Cuestionó, vertiendo algo de la crema en el miembro erecto de Richard, haciéndolo brincar un poco.

—Jazz… Eso no es fruta…

—No has respondido —Dijo en un siseo, llevándolo a lo más profundo de su garganta, soltando un sonidito de placer.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! Ah… Todos los días…

Jazz lo sacó de su boca con el sonido más vulgar posible.

—Entonces lo haremos cada día, Dickie.


End file.
